


Mothers and Grandmothers

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Mycroft is a good brother, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always a brother, never a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers and Grandmothers

"You will take care of him, won't you?"

Mycroft turned his head as the sound of an earnest voice reached his ears where he had been frowning pensively out the sunlit window. His grandmother was watching him soberly from the bed, reading glasses in her silver hair, a frail hand mapped with thick blue veins lying on the off-white sheet, a yellowed detective novel lying open on her lap. He wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it. "Can we just... not talk about Sherlock for once," he asked helplessly.

His shoulders slumped over their joined hands.

"I didn't take care enough of your mother." She anticipated Mycroft when it seemed he would object. "No, it's true."

Mycroft opened his mouth, desperate, but the words wouldn't come. His eyes were squeezed shut and he froze before he could cringe from the dry hand that rose to touch his cheek. "Shh," she said, patting it. "Enough of that."

Mycroft breathed in deeply, only shuddering a little.

"Mycroft." Concern was etched across her brow when Mycroft lifted his head to look. "Watch over him," she said. "My lovely boy."

Mycroft's gaze bounced so that he was staring back out into the clear blue sky. His breathing was steady now. "Mycroft. Darling," she said quietly. A thumb brushed across his cheek bone. "I meant you."


End file.
